Books Back In Time
by Izzy Daystar
Summary: 17 years after the second war ended wizards came up with a time spell that could send people and objects back in time, so Teddy, James, Albus and Lily send The Harry Potter books. This was adopted by Book Sorceress
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's does.**_

_**17 years after the second war ended wizards came up with a time spell that could send people and objects back in time, so Teddy send The Harry Potter books and them self's back to the time of the marauders to help change the future for the better, by reading the books with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Frank and Alice, Regulus, and Snape.**_

Prologue: Sending the book back.

*The time of Harry's kids (2015)*

"So, Teddy, have you figured out the time spell yet?" asked James Sirius Potter.

"I think so, let's give it a try" said Teddy Remus Lupin.

"Alright" said James

*The 6th year of the marauders (1976)*

"SIRIUS, REMUS, GET IN HERE" James yelled down the stairs. Then you could hear people running up the stairs.

"What?" Sirius and Remus said at the same time when they came in to the 6th year's boy's dorm room.

"Look at this" James said as he held out a piece of paper. Remus took the paper.

"Read it out loud" Sirius said.

"It says:

_Dear James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter_

_We are from 39 years in the future and we have some books we want you to read to help change the future to save a lot of people's lives, but before we send the books, you need to get __, Frank, Alice,__ Lily, Severus Snape and Regulus Black, and then go to the Room of Requirements. When there you will find another note for you_

_TRL, JSP, ASP, LLP_" Remus read.

"Why do we need Snape and Regulus?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. Let's just go" James said.

"I'll get Lily then" said Remus

"And she can get Snape" Sirius added.

"And Snap can get your brother" James finished.

*In 2015*

"So did it work?" Albus Severus Potter asked

"I think so" Said Teddy.

"So we go on to the next part then?" Lily asked.

"Yes, to the next part" said Teddy.

*1976 outside the Roomof Requirements *

"Is everyone here?" James asked.

"Yes" said Remus as Sirius walked by for the third time and then a door appeared.

"Let's go in then" said Lily as she opened the door. One by one they walked in to the room.

"Now what?" Regulus asked looking around the room, which was mostly in Gryffindor colors (red and gold) with a little green thrown in, too. It had 4 arm chairs and 3 love seats and a coffee table.

Everyone started sitting down now, Snape, Regulus, Peter, and Remus sat in the 4 arm chairs. Sirius laded down on one of the love seats, Frank and Alice took one of the others, so that left Lily and James on the last love seat.

Then a piece of paper appeared on the table. Remus picked up the paper and started to read what it said.

"_Hello everyone_

_Thank you for coming. Now I bet your wondering why we asked you here and also if we're really from the future, right? Well to prove that we're from the future I'm going to list something about you that some of the others in the room may or may not know about you and the reader of the note doesn't have to say the one about themselves if they don't want to. First_" Remus stopped reading.

"What's wrong, Remus?" James asked.

"What, oh nothing" Remus said, before starting to read again:

"_Second, Regulus is Sirius brother, but Sirius doesn't agree with the Blacks 'family values'._

_Third, James, Sirius and Peter are_" James got up and put this hand on Remus mouth.

"James, Sirius and Peter are what?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing" said Sirius.

"I believe this people, TRL, JSP, ASP, and LLP" Remus said.

"So do I" said Sirius, and Peter at the same time.

"But we all knew the second and Remus won't read the first or the third, so I don't" Snape said.

"That's because their about us and we don't want you to know what it says" said Sirius

"James, tell me please" Lily said as she give him that puppy-dog eyes (that James couldn't say no to). James looked at Sirius, Peter and Remus. Remus was shaking his head no. Peter and Sirius shrugged as to say they didn't really care.

"Remus go ahead and read the one about Peter, Sirius and me" James said.

"_Third, James, Sirius and Peter are animagus. James is a stag, Sirius is a big black dog that looks like a grim and Peter is a rat. This also has to do with their nicknames, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail. Now one last thing about them, Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius are The Marauders the well known pranksters of Hogwarts._

_I think that's good for now. Now for the reason that you're here, it's because you're going to read 7 books from our time that will help in the war. Now you can choose to leave if you don't want to read the books. Oh, and one last thing if you would all put your wands in a safe, so you don't harm each other or leave and try and harm someone outside of the room like, oh , I don't know the headmaster, a teacher or two, and a family member. The safe must have three locks on it and three people to know how to unlock one and only one. When you are finished reading for the day or with one of the books and are going to take a break before the next one can you all unlock the safe. Now the people to know the combinations are Regulus, Remus, and Lily._

_TRL, JSP, ASP, LLP_" Remus finished.

"Why you three?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know" Regulus, Remus, and Lily said at the same time. Then 7 books appeared on the table and a safe appeared right next to the table.

"Should we put our wands in?" asked Peter.

"I think we should" said Lily.

"Me too" said James. Everyone (yes even Snape and Regulus) put their wands in the safe and Regulus, Remus, and Lily put in their combinations to lock the safe.

"I'll read first" Remus said as he picked up the book on top which was the smallest.

*2015*

"OK time to try and send a person back" Teddy said.

"I want to go" said James, Al, and Lily at the same time.

"NO, your parents would kill me" Teddy said.

"And they would kill US if we let you go back" said Albus.

"No, because I'm of age" said Teddy.

"What's going on in here?" asked a voice.

"Nothing Uncle Harry" said Teddy.

"Something's going on" said Harry James Potter.

"Teddy sent the books about you to your mum and dad in about their 6th year of school," Albus started to explain.

"OK" said Harry looking at Teddy.

"Really, you're not mad?" Teddy asked.

"No I'm not mad. I get it you want to meet your dad right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I was going to go to, but James, Al, and Lily wanted to go too" Teddy explained.

"I'm sorry kids but your mother would kill me if I let you go, but I can't stop you from going Teddy. I'll explain everything to your grandmother and Ginny" Harry said.

"But dad-" James started to say but Harry cut him off.

"I'm sorry but no James"

"Thanks, Uncle Harry" Teddy said then give Harry a hug.

"You're welcome" Harry said to everyone before leavening.

_**Sorry it has taken so long to get the rewrite of this up!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's does.**_

**Chapter 1: The reading begins**

*1976*

"**Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone**" Remus read.

"Potter? A relative of yours Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Not that I know of" James said.

Then there was a flash of blue light and then there was someone new in the room and another arm chair.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"My name is Teddy." said the boy, who had brown hair and blue eyes, "I'm the one that sent you the books."

"Teddy what?" asked Regulus.

"OK, I'll tell you who I am, but you cannot freak out about it" Teddy said, who was looking at Remus.

"Right no freaking out" Sirius said nodding.

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin. I am 17 years old, but I come from the year 2015" Teddy said.

"WHAT?" Remus said/yelled.

"Yes, I'm your son" said Teddy.

"Can I talk to you over here for a minute?" Remus asked Teddy. Teddy nodded and Remus got up, then they walked in to the same corner.

*Remus and Teddy's POV*

"Are you're really my son?" Remus asked.

"Yes I am" Teddy said.

"Then are you-" Remus started to ask, but Teddy cut him off.

"A werewolf? No, I'm not. I just get a little grumpy around the full moon" Teddy explained.

"I see, then I guess we should be getting back to the others" Remus said.

*1976 peoples POV*

Remus and Teddy walked back over and sit down on the new love seat that was in between the one that James and Lily and the one that Sirius was on (now sitting up right).

"OK now that everyone knows everyone let's read" said Teddy.

"How do you-" Snape started to say but was cut off.

"I am from the future remember" said Teddy.

Remus picked the book back up and opened it to read.

"**Chapter 1 The Boy How Lived**" Remus read.

"Who's that?" asked Sirius.

"If you let him/me read you'll find out" said Teddy and Remus at the same time, which made everyone laugh. When they stopped Remus started to read again.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"You're welcome" said James and Sirius together.

"Will you two SHUT UP" Lily said

"But if we do that it won't be any fun" said James.

"Reading now" said Remus "**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are drills?" asked Frank, Peter, Regulus, and James.

"Well there-" Remus started to explain, but was cut off by Lily.

"Even if we explain they won't get it, so don't waste your breathe on it" said Lily.

"Hey don't insult me by comparing me to my _brother _"Regulus said.

"Hey I know what drills are thank you very much" said Sirius.

"Whatever" Regulus said then waved his hand at Remus as to tell him to read on.

**He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which was came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their own opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potter's**" Remus read

"Potter's? What's wrong the Potter's?" asked James and Sirius.

"A lot" said Lily, Snape, and Regulus. Frank, Alice, Teddy, Remus and Peter just stayed out of it.

"I'm just going to start reading now" Remus said.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"UnDursleyish isn't even a world" said Lily.

"Dursley...?" Teddy asked himself out loud.

"Do you know the name, Teddy?" asked Remus.

"I think so…I think I've heard my godfather say the name before, but I'm not sure" Teddy replied.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him.**

"That's horrible. They've never seen their nephew" said Lily. Everyone else just nodded.

**This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"That's no way for a child to act" said Alice.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"He's encouraging that kind of behavior" said Regulus.

"That's horrible" said Sirius.

**He got into car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**

"Why's McGonagall there?" asked James

"I don't know" said Sirius.

"Why so sure it's her?" asked Regulus.

"Have you ever seen a normal cat reading a map?" asked Teddy.

"No, I haven't" said Regulus.

"See, if not McGonagall then who could it be?" asked James.

"OK, I see your point" Regulus replied.

**For a second Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen-then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of. It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was not reading the sign that said Privet Drive-no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove around town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to have a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"What's strange about cloaks?" asked Peter.

"Muggles don't were cloaks" answered Teddy.

"Oh, I see" said Peter.

"You know well never finish this book at this rate" said Remus, who was very annoyed.

"Sorry, Moony" said the other Marauders. Teddy on the other had was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Keep reading, dad" said Teddy, who was still trying not to laugh.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

"Yeah you could call it that" said James.

"Yeah, a new fashion" said Sirius, then he and James cracked up laughing. When James and Sirius final stopped laughing Remus went on reading.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on the huddle of these weirdos standing close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Dr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt- these people were obviously collecting for something...yes that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with is back to the window in his off on the ninth floor. If he hadn't he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight. though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen and owl even in nighttime.**

"Really?" asked Peter. No one answered him.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"He really likes to shout" said Frank.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's . He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but the made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

**"-yes, their son, Harry-"**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"Really?" asked James.

"James-" Lily started.

"Sorry, Lily" James said

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing is home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. he was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure is nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"He doesn't even know his own nephew name" said Teddy outraged.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her-if he'd had a sister like that...but all the same, these people in clocks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry." he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

"He now's that worded?" asked Teddy shocked.

"I guess so" said James.

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passerby's stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"His arm reached around him?" asked (surprisingly) Snape.

"I think it more like 'tried to huge Mr. Dursley'" said Lily.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"How can you not approve of imagination?" asked James.

"I don't know" Remus answered.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw- and it didn't improve is mood-was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same marking around the eyes.**

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"Like that would work" said Sirius.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

**Was this normal cat behavior?**

"Only if it's McGonagall" said James.

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman,**

"Ted?" asked Remus.

"I wonder..." said Teddy mostly to himself.

**I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

"If this idea can figure things out how did no one else?" asked Regulus.

"I really don't know" said Teddy.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia,**

"Petunia? No, it couldn't be..." Lily said.

"Do you know her, Lily?" asked Alice.

"I'm not sure" Lily replied.

**dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

"_**So?**_**" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… **_**her **_**crowd."**

"Her crowd!" yelled Teddy, James, Sirius, Remus, and Alice.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"I still can't believe he doesn't know his own nephew's name" said Teddy.

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"I like that name" said Lily.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_**were **_**involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect **_**them**_…

**How very wrong he was.**

"I wish he wasn't" Teddy said to himself.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped ****overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"Dumbledore" Yelled the Marauders.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"See we were right" said James to Regulus.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"Celebrating? Why is everyone celebrating?" asked Frank.

"That's a good question" said James. Everyone tuned to look at Teddy.

"The book will tell you" Teddy told them.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."**

**She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Eleven years? That's a long time to go without really celebrating something" said Alice.

"Your right that is a long time" said Teddy.

"So this happens in about four to five years" said Snape. Everyone tuned to look at him like they forgot he was there.

"That's right" said Teddy.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has **_**gone, Dumbledore?"**

"He's gone? He's really gone?" asked everyone from the past. Teddy didn't answer them he just looked away, because he knows the cost of it all.

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. **"**We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"**A **_**what**_**?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"Dumbledore and him Muggle candy" said Lily.

"Yes it's almost as bad as Moony and him chocolate" said James.

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has **_**gone —"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort**_**."**

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, **_**Voldemort**_**, was frightened of."**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too — well —**_**noble **_**to use them."**

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the **_**rumors **_**that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"Why? What stopped him?" asked Lily.

"The book will tell you" said Teddy sadly.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**"Remus read. Then there was a flash of green light and a note appeared. Teddy picked it up and read it.

"Oh I am in so much trouble" said Teddy.

"Why? What's the note say?" asked Lily.

"It says: _Teddy,_

_You are in so much trouble when you get home_

_-love Grandma Andromeda_

_Teddy, so your grandmother doesn't kill you Ginny and I are going to come read with you. Also we're going to be bringing some people with us._

_-Harry_"

"Did that thing say 'love Grandma Andromeda'?" asked Sirius.

"Yes it did" Teddy replied.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"It's a long story, so you're just going to have to wait" said Teddy, but Sirius didn't get the change to say anything because there was another flash of green light.

"Who are you?" asked Prongs.

Then one of people walked forward. He was like a copy of James, all but the eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Also that he was older.

"My name's Harry" he said. Then the red headed girl next to him walked forward.

"My name's Ginny" she said.

"Is she really going to kill me?" Teddy asked as he got up and walked over to them.

"No she's not going to really kill you, maybe just yell" said Harry.

"Yeah, Teddy, your grandmother lets you get away with anything" said a blonde headed girl that looks around 15 to 16.

"Victoire" Teddy said.

"I can't believe you went back in time without even telling me" said Victoire.

"I'm sorry" said Teddy.

"What are we all back here? Dose no one cares about us?" asked a red headed man.

"What...oh right" said Harry.

"My name's Ron" said the same red haired man.

"And my name is Hermione," said a brown haired woman next to Ron.

"The last girl is Nymphadora Tonks" said Harry.

"Don't call me Nymphadora" said the girl.

"Wait, Nymphadora Tonks?" asked Teddy, "Harry is she-"

"Yes Teddy she is" said Harry.

"Really?" asked Teddy as he hair started to change color.

"Teddy" said Harry.

"Yes?"

"Your hair"

"Oh, right" said Teddy as his hair change back.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" asked Padfoot.

"Yes, I am" said Teddy.

"What are we invisible?" asked the last two boys with red hair that looked like twins.

"Uncle Fred. Uncle George" said Teddy and Victoire.

"We made a stop before we came here to get Fred, George and Tonks" said Ginny.

"Yeah, we give them some shock, too" said Ron.

"Oh, that right. Fred, George we would like you to meet the makers of the Marauders Map" said Harry.

"WHAT?" they yelled.

"That's right. I'm Moony, Sirius over there is Padfoot, James is Prongs and Peter is Wormtail" said Remus. Fred and George were just staring at them in amazement.

"Did you say Sirius? As in Sirius Black?" asked Tonks.

"That's right" said Sirius.

"Everyone welcome to 1975" said Teddy.

"So someone want to fill us in?" asked Harry.

"Sure but how do you know all of us?" asked Moony.

"It'll tell you in the books" said Harry as he looked around the room then stopped on Regulus, "You're the only one I don't know."

"I'm Regulus Black" said Regulus. Harry nodded. Then everyone took turns explaining what happen so far in the books.

"Harry, for some people's safety I think that all you guys should put your wands in the safe with the others and if it'll make everyone else feel better I'll put mine in too" said Teddy.

"I think Teddy's right" said Harry. Remus, Lily, and Regulus got up and unlocked the safe for them to put their wands in. Then they went back to reading.

"**What they're **_**saying**_**," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — **_**dead**_**."**

Everyone tuned to look at Lily and James. On their face you could see a mix of emotions, shock mostly. Then everyone from the past tuned to look at Harry, on his face you could see saddens, lots of saddens.

"Lily and James dead" said Sirius, "No it can't be."

Everyone from the future that knows the truth looked away from saddens.

"It can't be...there's no way" said Remus. That's when Lily final started crying. James put his arms around her. Then Remus and Sirius got up and went to James and Lily and give them both big hugs. After about 10 minutes everyone was calm enough to keep reading.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

Everyone turned to look at Harry. Harry look away trying not to meet anyone's eyes.

**But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**It's — it's **_**true**_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"Yes, how did you survive?" asked Lily.

"It'll tell you in one of the books" was all Harry would say.

**"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles.**

"I didn't know McGonagall cared so much" said James.

**Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why **_**you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"WHAT" yelled Lily. Everyone turned to look at her. "They can't leave him there they'll treat him horrible"

"What about my family?" James asked as he looked at Harry. Harry just looked down.

"What about me or Moony or Wormtail?" asked Sirius.

"Or me?" asked Alice, who was Lily's best friend.

"The book will explain everything" said Harry.

**"You don't mean – you **_**can't **_**mean the people who live **_**here**_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"Letter? What letter?" asked Harry mostly to himself.

"Does he really think a letter's going to explain everything to her. She hates me and he knows it" yelled Lily at the same time.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?**

"Wow, Harry." said Fred

"Your mum thinks a lot like McGonagall" added George. Harry just gives them a shut up or else glares.

**These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

"I wish they didn't" Harry mumbled so only Ron, Hermione and Ginny could hear him, but with his werewolf hearing Remus heard him too.

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"Ready to take it? He thinks an eleven year old kid is ready to take it?" Harry asked Ron, Hermione and Ginny again.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

"**You think it — **_**wise **_— **to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I trust Hagrid" Yelled James, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Tonks, Ginny, and Teddy.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Cool I want one" said Sirius. Everyone from the future cracked up laughing.

"What?" asked Sirius. He got no reply.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild **_**— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"Cool it's mine" said Sirius. Everyone from the future cracked up laughing, again.

**"No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep.**

"Aw" cooed Lily, Hermione, Alice, Tonks and Ginny. Harry just looked away blushing.

**Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

As if on impulse Harry put his hand on his scar.

**"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

Everyone one looked at Harry, whose hand, was still on his scar.

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Hey" yelled Sirius. Everyone turned to look at him, then back at Moony for him to keep reading.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"He left you on the door step" Yelled Hermione looking at Harry.

"I don't know. You think I remember all of this" said Harry.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer.**

"That's not its name" said Ron.

**He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"That's the end of the chapter" said Remus as he put the book down.

"I think we should take a brake" said Ginny.

"I agree" said Lily.

"Moony, Padfoot and I can go to the kitchens and get some food if you want" said Prongs.

"I think that's a good idea" said Teddy.


	3. Up for adoption

I'm sorry everyone I'm just not feeling this story anymore and just don't know what to wright. I'm putting it up for adoption, pm me if you're interested in taking it. Thank you


End file.
